


MAYHEM

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Iron Bull + Lace Harding = MAYHEM(And an early grave for poor Kenzin Cadash)
Relationships: Male Cadash/Lace Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	MAYHEM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



> I hope ya like this!! 😄

Kenzin ducked behind a large boulder as a demon shot a spirit bolt his way, before it stood its ground in preparation for another attack from the dwarven mage.

"You don't seem to be having  _ fun _ ." Varric grinned at him, in a similar situation with his crossbow. He reached out and smacked Kenzin's shoulder goodnaturedly before popping back around cover to see if he could get another bead on a closeby enemy. He fired two bolts in rapid succession, firmly pinning an undead to wall as it hissed and screeched to get free. 

Kenzin targeted the zombie too with a spell that set it on fire from the inside out, burning it to a crisp and unfortunately, sacrificing Varric's crossbow bolts in the process. "Sorry." He winced as the metal bits of the bolt clattered to the ground, briefly distracting the demon that had been closing in on the two of them. 

"You just owe me a new quiverful of those bad boys!" Varric didn't waste any time before he asked about more of those enchanted arrows that Kenzin had crafted for him, the kind that were extremely effective against demons and the likes of which they were fighting right then. 

He chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm, Varric never changed. "Deal." Kenzin said before asking,"Do you have a plan for dealing with these assholes?" 

Varric shrugged a little, shooting another demon that fell from the rift above them. "Sort of, I know we need to get you close enough without fucking  _ dying _ ." He said as Bull and Lace came over to join them after having dashed out from behind another rock, dodging hellfire on the way to their position.

"Well, that's obvious." Lace rolled her eyes, pecking Kenzin's cheek in greeting as Bull ruffled Varric's hair, getting a scoff from the dwarf. "But right now, we're ass deep in demons. Lady Pentaghast and Ser Blackwall are on the other side of the field but we  _ kind  _ of have the brunt of the force here." 

Kenzin grimaced.

"We need a distraction so you can weaken the rift." Bull stated as if it wasn't already  _ obvious _ to all four of them what they needed to do. The only problem with it was that they didn't have a concrete plan to deal with it just yet. 

"No shit." 

A twinkle appeared in Bull's good eye, an idea forming that Kenzin already hated because if he had  _ that _ look, then everything was about to go horribly wrong. "Harding." Bull turned to her after she speared a demon that was getting too close. Her curious look prompted him to finish his thought, "Care to cause a little  _ mayhem _ with me?" 

Before Kenzin could ask them what in the hell they meant, Lace readily agreed and was hoisted onto Bull's shoulders in one smooth, swift motion before breaking cover. He wanted to stop them, they were going to get themselves  _ killed _ at this rate and Kenzin would rather have them both in one piece. 

A twin roar of, "MAYHEM!" appropriately distracted the demons that were currently giving them hell and then Bull dashed away with Lace holding onto his horns. Kenzin barely had the coherant thought to cast Haste on Bull in order to keep him moving faster than the demons could float. 

He'd rip them a new one later, right now he had a rift to seal.

\--------

"What in the  _ bloody _ hell were you two thinking?" Kenzin didn't even wait to scold them after everything had been dealt with. They could have been caught, injured or even  _ killed _ with that stupid stunt. This was his best friend  _ and  _ his girlfriend, he didn't want to see either of them hurt because they figured that  _ that _ was the best way to distract a few shades.

Bull grinned, seemingly unfazed by how furious Kenzin was. "A distraction, boss! You see, Scout Harding and I  _ love _ to cause chaos and it worked!" He held down his hand to high five Lace who gleefully slapped his palm, her hand looking comically tiny compared to his. 

Kenzin sighed, they were clearly happy about what happened but it didn't make him feel any better. "Yes, I applaud that it worked but do you two realize that I felt horrified at the fact that the love of my life and my best friend put themselves in danger like that?" He came out and said it instead of holding it back like he had originally planned on. Yes, the plan  _ worked _ but…

The two of them actually looked sheepish after his confession, staring at the ground while Lace scuffed at the dirt. Kenzin noticed that the other members of their party had slunk away, likely to pick over what was on the field and secure the area. Or they were avoiding their dear Inquisitor giving a dressing down to a massive Qunari and the head Scout of the Inquisition.

"I'm sorry." Lace apologized first. "I didn't think I'd give you a heart attack that easy." She frowned and fidgeted slightly, looking back up at him through her eyelashes. 

"Yeah boss, we weren't thinking." Bull scratched at the back of his neck, offering him a sheepish half grin. 

Kenzin couldn't stay mad at them, he was far too soft to do that but that didn't mean he couldn't give them a little scare for how badly they worried him. Once he felt like they had sweated enough, he chuckled which made both of them exchange a bewildered look because he had  _ just  _ been furious with them. "Thank you for giving me a chance to get at the rift, do I wish it had been done differently? Yes. But I can admit that worked, thank you." 

"Uh, you're welcome?" Lace questioned unsurely.

"Boss…?" Bull had to be thinking that Kenzin had grown two heads due to his change in attitude. He was more than content to let them think he'd gone crazy but if they wanted to be punished…

He spun around on his heel, intent on heading back to the field but he tossed a, "You both are on latrine duty and will be helping the Commander train the recruits!" and walked away with a satisfied grin at their groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what ya thought and come check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow!


End file.
